


Change of plans

by Midori (Furima)



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Secret Crush, Taking care of a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furima/pseuds/Midori
Summary: AU where you're Šime's closest friend. A sudden change of plans makes you a bit grumpy at first, but soon enough you get on good terms with it.





	Change of plans

A sweet scent was released into the air after you poured scalding water into your favourite cup, inhabited by a teabag of a new mix of herbs, making you almost feel the taste of the beverage you were about to drink. The light pages of a book and the black text printed on them were calling you to return and resume where you left to see how that story continued, to discover whether or not the protagonist would manage to overcome the adversities in his path and reach the treasure he seeked. It was late at night but you were really entrapped in its plot, you couldn’t go to sleep yet. One more chapter, at least, you wanted to finish. You didn’t have to be anywhere the next morning, so you could stay up for a few more minutes (or hours). It was a quiet Saturday night. At least for you. At least until this moment.

Just as soon as you sat in front of your book to keep reading, accompanied by your hot, new tea, your tranquillity was interrupted. A knock on the door startled you. Visits? You weren’t expecting any, much less at this time. You checked the clock on the wall. It was some minutes past 3 am. Fearing for your life, you tried to stealthily check who it was through the peephole, but it was so dark outside, all you could see was the unrecognizable figure of an adult man who wasn’t standing quite straight. You quickly decided to leave and ignore it, hoping he’d go away. But he wouldn’t. He knocked again and you felt very uneasy. Suddenly, the man decided to use his voice to get your attention.

“(Y/N), are you up?”, he screamed.

Your eyes got wide-open when you heard it. You knew this voice, or at least you thought you did. It sounded a bit off, but you suspected it belonged to someone you knew. Looking through the peephole again to confirm it, you could distinguish certain features that matched with the person you thought of. At the sight of this, you gasped and froze for a second before finally opening the door.

“Šime?? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?”, you asked with true concern.

The Croatian football player was hardly standing at your doorstep, he seemed so obviously drunk. A smile from ear to ear gradually appeared on his face when he laid his eyes on you and he straightened his pose.

“Well, (Y/N), do you? Because you’re awake too!”, he replied loudly.

You two were very close friends, but having your calm night disturbed like _this_ could really get on your nerves. You knew about his spontaneity and his tendency to joking around, so you tried to play the same game.

“But I’m not drunk and knocking doors”, you retorted.

Before he had time to think of a comeback, you insisted on letting him enter and resuming your small argument inside. He was being too loud, soon enough you’d be receiving complaints from your neighbours, and you didn’t want to deal with that. You led him to a long couch so he could sit.

“What were you doing, then?”, he interrogated you.  
“Reading a book, drinking a cup tea. Would you like some?”, you offered.  
“Boh, that’s boring”, he replied, frowning.  
“What about you? What brought you here?”, you asked.  
“I was in this bar with a couple of friends, but we split up… And I’m not sure what brought me here”, he wondered.  
“In a bar? The nearest one here is at least 7 blocks away from here. Did you walk that distance, in this state, just to come to my house?”, you asked in disbelief.  
“Maybe it was further than that. I’m not sure right now”, he commented. “What _state_ are you talking about?”  
“Šime you’re awfully drunk. Your voice and the smell of alcohol in your clothes give you away, besides you can barely stand!”, you said.  
“I’m not, see!”, he answered.

Vrsaljko tried to stand back up but ended up falling on his ass over the seat. He refused to admit it, but he still stayed there, pretty surprised because of what had just happened. You chuckled as you looked at him, and at the same time you were internally screaming “ _I told you so_ ”. But you felt sorry for him, he wasn’t okay.

“Can I use your toilet? I really need to pee”, he asked.  
“Do you need help?”, you offered innocently.  
“Is… uh, is that a proposal?”, he said with a wink.

Right after hearing this, your face flushed red. A horde of butterflies were chaotically flying inside your stomach. Your heart was beating fast, as if you were about to run away from this situation. Only God knows how deeply you loved him, for how many years and how much you desired to be a lot more than friends with this man. Although both of you were single, this was, most definitely, not the right time or place to confess your feelings to him. Sticking to your original innocent intentions, you corrected him.

“Wha- No, I, I meant, “help” as in walking there with you so you don’t fall and get hurt, dumbass!”, you stammered.  
“Oh, that would be nice too”, he remarked with a straight face.

And so you did. You helped him get up, put one of his arms around your shoulders, wrapped one of yours around his back to hold his waist and basically carried him to the bathroom. When you reached your destination, you let him go and closed the door for him.

“If you need anything, just yell”, you said from the other side of the door.

You weren’t going to wait right there and listen to him pissing, so you went back to your tea and your book. Your drink was still warm, but you knew you’d have to change your plans for tonight: you couldn’t just keep reading that book, your dearest friend now depended on your care to get through the night. A colorful bookmark you already had on your table would suffice to remember where you stopped reading so you could continue tomorrow. Waiting for him to return, you took a couple of sips of your tea and submerged yourself in its sweet flavour for a minute or two. It was delicious. Once again your quietness was disrupted by Šime, who slammed the door open as he loudly sang the chorus of “Nije u šoldima sve”. After hearing this, you rushed back to find him with a towel poorly wrapped on his head, using one of your shampoo bottles as a microphone and inviting you to join him with your hairbrush and sing.

“Hey, calm down party boy. Put that back”, you said.  
“Come on, don’t be a party-pooper! Cheer up, (Y/N)”, he insisted.

Snatching the bottle and the brush from his hands and pushing him out of there was the only way to make him go back to the couch you were sharing before. “ _If he starts jumping or shaking too much he’ll end up throwing up, and I really don’t want to clean it up_ ”, you thought as you walked. He complained the whole time, but finally obeyed when you asked him to stay there until you returned. You came back with two blankets.

“What’s that for?”, he couldn’t figure out on his own.  
“For you. If you're going to sleep here, you'll need it", you assured.  
"Sleep? Why would I? It's still early", he protested.  
"Hush", you replied, "enough, you need to rest now".

Assuming he wouldn’t stay still if you left, you decided to remain there and make sure he slept. You sat down on one end of the couch, covered yourself with one blanket and told him with a gesture to lie down and lay his head on your lap. He grumbled a little before complying. As soon as he positioned himself to sleep he felt immeasurable comfortableness, he had never experienced such a thing. Or at least that was what this alcohol-induced state made him believe. He snuggled with you there, sharing your body heat and let out a sigh. Šime looked so adorable, lying there peacefully. You instinctively ruffled his hair a little to help him fall asleep and he smiled. He was so cozy and serene, it was hard to believe he had been so euphoric some minutes ago. It wouldn’t be right to stand up and go to your bed, now that finally your drunk friend seemed to be falling asleep, so your only choice was resting your back on the back pillows and sleeping in this position with him. Feeling tired as well, you yawned and slowly dozed off. The ambience was so quiet, calm and wonderful, you had started dreaming when Vrsaljko broke the silence to say something.

“Now I know why I came here”, he began.  
“Hm?”, you mumbled.  
“Because you’re the only one who would take care of me like this”, he assured.

Then he closed his eyes and promptly started snoring. A single tear of joy fell from one of your eyes as you smiled at him. “ _Maybe tomorrow I should tell him the truth_ ”, you thought, before you eyes shut one last time tonight.


End file.
